


【日狛】sacrificium

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito





	【日狛】sacrificium

※意識流。

#片段 

—HINATA HAJIME

如果你想要製造羈絆，那就得承受流淚的風險。

這是一切事情的開端，一切不該在這南方小島上發生的事情的開端。

因為………。

你。

而一切變了調，好似一開始你便知道一樣。

起初，我們彼此並不信任，畢竟我們誰都不是，也記不得誰，對於我們唯一的共同點便是進門前的一陣暈眩，以及同樣身處在希望峰學院的超高校級能力而已，但即使如此，我連能力都記不得

。

所有的不安全都表現在反應上，反倒是你一副逆來順受的模樣坦然的接受這一切。

莫名南方小島、莫名的希望碎片、莫名的變化……。

從那時便沒能想到你所謂的羈絆，確實因你而生。

白色的帷幕揭開一切的序章。

那時，我們什麼都還不知道。

九天。

落幕後的夜晚一次次的疲憊加贅在我的肩上。

夥伴一個個的死去，總叫人無法相信。

但沉沉睡去之後的清晨，昨夜的一切依然歷歷在目得叫人不寒而慄。

午後的我們，奔走這相互連接的島嶼之間追尋著。

最終卻一無所獲。

火線點燃的瞬間，眼前是一片漆黑，緊閉著眼眸的同時，耳畔傳來炸裂的聲響，伴隨著聲音，緩緩地睜開眼，眼前一片片絢爛在密集的空間裡閃耀著。

—我快嚇死了……。

驚魂未定，在大家怒漲著要給你一頓教訓的時候，這一切真的太突然了。

—KOMAEDA NAGITO

你我什麼都不是，散發著一股可悲的旁觀者的氣氛。

與他們不同。

他們一個個都是超高校級的存在，閃耀著。

不相同的氣息。讓我們著實像是這裡的異類，本以為你會感謝我的，但在發現這些之後一切都不再是如此。

我獻出的生命不再為你們。

「痛……」心中暗罵著。

雙腿滲入一陣陣的刺痛，所幸倉庫的氣流並不流暢，悶悶地讓傷處不致於因風而使自己吃痛，然而身體卻不這麼感謝，細微的裂口泛起一陣陣麻癢感，促使自己輕輕顫抖著，摩娑著布料的邊線竄入一絲絲奇妙的感覺。

一進一出的喘著，氣息使自己顫抖著，凝視著樑上鋒利的槍茅，額間為著下一波疼痛泌出汗液浸濕自己。

背上的毛孔如針扎，撩撥著自己的感官，是最後了。

活著是什麼感覺呢。

聖歌飄蕩在空氣中，左手臂上以及雙腿間流淌著屬於身體的溫熱，側過頭，眼前煤氣打火機竄起的火舌扭著在那帷幕前為這精心籌備的″獻祭″閃耀著。

但隨著自己凝神望著它而遺忘呼吸，狛枝才發現他的舞蹈是因為自己依然活著的氣息。

瞥過頭狛枝選擇再一次閉上眼，靜靜的候著。

或許自己不會太痛苦的。

至少死亡對於自己是如此沒錯。

即發性的毒藥並不會要自己多久的時間。

但隨著『碰—』的一聲響起，帷幕之下泄出些許外頭的光線，骨牌般的看板一個個倒下，最後按下那帷幕，傾倒下的打火機被碰到的霎時，火光四溢開來，吞噬眼前的一切，帷幕的材質被火舌吞噬，化成絲的簾幕隱隱地透著他們的身影，正如自己所預計的那般，在慌張的交談下他們離去。

一瓶瓶的物體被扔了過來，沒入火海之中，竄起的濃煙遮蔽了槍茅的尖端，一切都朦朧不清，狛枝不清楚自己該是驚張還是為希望而愉悅，即使是死，只要能站在希望的一方如此也罷，就像最一開始的那樣。

漫延開來的無色氣味很快的飄蕩在自己周身，沒有讓狛枝痛苦他就一陣哆嗦後嗆人毒藥便麻木了自己，痛苦之下反弓著身體，然而拘束起來的四肢限制住了他，輕微的抽動後，一切便結束了。

鬆開的左手，他為自己點下最後。

他的雙眼並未閉上。

瞪圓的眼瞳之中，日向所能看見的僅僅是一圈黑暗。

一切都結束了。

—

在這希望峰學院之中有許多超高校級，然而唯有你，是僅僅屬於他的希望。

「九夜吊在狂風飄搖的樹上，身受長矛刺傷；我被當作奧丁的祭品，自己獻祭給自己，在無人知曉的大樹上！沒有麵包充飢，沒有滴水解渴。我往下看，拾取盧恩文字，邊拾邊喊，由樹上掉落。」

—《賢者之歌》

【記錄】

黑白熊說貫穿狛枝的長茅叫坤克尼爾之槍，找這個前面就找到奧丁的長茅，相傳，他左手持著是永恆之槍，而對他發誓言必定實現。

很意識流……。

基本上是根據查到的資料，產生的腦洞。

倘若不離開程式，兩人便可以永遠留在裡面，宛如初遇不曾改變。

九夜，雖然不知道為什麼但是太陽象徵生命的話，夜晚不該是死亡嗎？

所以，九夜如果是截至狛枝自己獻祭自己之前。（白夜、花村、小泉、邊古、罪木、凌田、西園寺、貳大、田中）

大致上就是記一個腦洞。

另外就是融合另一個腦洞，要是如此困在永恆之中，狛枝記得所有，所以碰到日向時適應極強的話或許也不那麼奇怪，而且不奢望對方記得自己，因為只有他是屬於狛枝的希望。


End file.
